yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Warning Shang and the others about Shan Yu/The Emperor was captured
Here is how the Chinese Emperor got captured in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. In the Imperial City, the Chinese citizens watch happily as the Imperial City celebrates the Chinese victory with a parade. Parade Leader: Make way for the heroes of China! Shang, the Gang of Three and the other soldiers follow glumly behind, and behind them is a large Chinese dragon with the Huns inside and Heartless disguising as some armies. Just then, Mulan, Mickey, and their friends came riding up beside Shang Fa Mulan: Shang! Li Shang: Mulan? Fa Mulan: The Huns are alive! They're in the city! Li Shang: You and your friends don't belong here, Mulan. Go home. Fa Mulan: Shang, we saw them in the mountains! You have to believe me! Li Shang: Why should I? Mickey Mouse: Because she's telling the truth, Shang, we saw what's out there! Fa Mulan: Why else would we come back? You said you'd trust Ping. Why is Mulan any different? (as Shang rides around her and she spoke to the Gang of Three) Keep your eyes open. I know they're here. Yah! Mushu: (as Mulan dismounts Khan) Now, where are you going? Fa Mulan: To find someone who will believe me! So, she hurries off into the crowd as Mickey and his friends tried to get to the emperor. The Chinese Army climbs the steps to the Great Palace, followed by the Chinese Dragon with the Huns inside. As followed by the Chinese Army Disguised Heartless, the Emperor meets them. The Emperor: My children, heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom. China will sleep safely tonight. Thanks to our brave warriors. As the crowd cheers on, Mickey and his friends tried to reach the emperor again. Fa Mulan: (to a citizen) Sir, the Emperor's in danger! Man #1: Huh! Fa Mulan: But the Huns are here! (to another man) Please, you have to help! Man #2: Eh! Fa Mulan: (to Mushu) No one will listen! Mushu: Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something? Fa Mulan: Mushu! Mushu: Hey, you're a girl again, remember? Beside, I'm sure Mickey and the gang got it covered for us. Li Shang: Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Shan Yu. The Emperor: I know what this means to you, Captain Li. Your father would have been very proud. But then, Mickey stepped up right between Shang and the Emperor. Mickey Mouse: Everybody stop the celebration! Everyone: (gasped) Mickey Mouse: Shan Yu and the Huns are still alive! Li Shang: Haven't you and your friends cause enough trouble, Mickey?! Chi-Fu: Neither of you are wanted here, be gone! The Emperor: (raising his hand at him) That's enough, Chi-Fu! (looks at Mickey) Are you certain you saw what your eyes has spoken? Mickey Mouse: Yes, Your Majesty. Fa Mulan, my friends and I saw the whole thing at the Tong Shao Pass! Suddenly, Hayabusa swooped down and grabbed the sword. It flaps up to the roof, where a line of stone gargoyles are resting. One of the gargoyles moves and takes the sword. Huns jump out of the Chinese Dragon. Two of them grab the Emperor and take him into the palace. Li Shang: No! Yao: Come on! Just then, the Army Disguised Heartless came out nowhere as Mickey, Sora, Donald, and Goofy saved the lives of Shang, Chi-Fu, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. Mickey Mouse: Come on, we gotta save the emperor! Sora: Let's go! But it was too late, the Huns continue closing the great doors to the palace. On the roof, Shan Yu laughs evilly with triumph. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225